Plus qu'un patron ?
by totallyGSR
Summary: AVERTISSENT FIC NC-17 !


_**Plus qu'un patron ?**_

_Vous avez toujours été plus qu'un patron à mes yeux, vous avez toujours été plu qu'un patron à mes yeux... _

Cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. En début de soirée Grissom avait eu la visite de Sara, elle avait finit son autoanalyse et devait en parler à son patron. Mais voilà, les révélations étaient bien plus que personnelles. Elle lui avait avoué sa véritable raison de sa venue à Vegas.

_Vous avez toujours été plus qu'un patron à mes yeux, vous avez toujours été plus qu'un patron à mes yeux sinon pourquoi venir à Vegas... _

Grissom avait beau essayé de se concentrer sur son enquête mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ces mots résonnaient. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en la repoussant. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, alors pourquoi ne pas laisse vivre cet amour ? Toujours cette peur. Ce sentiment qui le paralysait. Peur de l'aimer, de la perdre, de la faire souffrir. N'importe quoi, il l'a faisait déjà assez souffrir comme ça. Mais ce soir allait changer. Il avait enfin prit la décision de laisser cet amour vivre au jour le jour. Sara l'aimait, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

La journée était passée si vite. 48 heures d'enquêtes. Il était 23 heures au laboratoire. Grissom était seul, dans son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il rédigeait son rapport.

Sara déambulait dans les couloirs, elle se croyait seule. Tous ses amis et coéquipiers étaient partis, et elle ne pensait que Grissom était rentré chez lui. Elle décida néanmoins de jeter un regard au bureau de son patron. Il était là, une faible lumière allumée, la porte était ouverte. Elle se posta comme à son habitude devant la porte et croisa ses bras. Elle le regarda, pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle décida de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

-"Vous êtes toujours ici ?"

-"Oh, Sara. Oui j'avais de la paperasse comme d'habitude."

Il ôta ses lunettes et lui adressa un léger sourire. Il voulait mettre en application dès maintenant ses bonnes résolutions, mais il se sentit bloqué. Pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt avec _ça._

-"Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ?"

-"Vous n'êtes pas pressée de rentrer chez vous ?"

-"Pas vraiment. Et puis je ne suis pas fatiguée. A deux on ira plus vite."

-"Alors je veux bien. Asseyez vous et fermer la porte."

Sara s'exécuta, elle entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau de son patron. Grissom la regardait faire, il était fasciné par ses mouvements, ces cheveux lâchés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Soudain il ne compris pas ce qui se passa. Sara contourna le bureau, approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après avoir essayer de résister quelques secondes, Grissom s'abandonna au baiser. Il décida même d'approfondir le baiser.

Sara sentit les lèvres de Grissom s'entrouvrir. Elle sentit la langue de son patron caresser sensuellement ses lèvres, elle décida de les entrouvrir à son tour. Elle accueillit la langue de Grissom avec fougue. Elles entreprirent un ballet, sensuel, passionné. Leurs sentiments passèrent au travers de cette valse rythmer par les battements de leur coeur.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser à court d'air. Sara plongea ses yeux dans l'océan de Grissom. Elle y lu du désir, de l'amour, de l'excitation. Quand elle sentit Grissom se levait et se diriger vers la porte du bureau, son coeur manqua un battement.

Grissom se retrouvait face à la porte, il ne voulait pas partir. Il décida donc de fermer la porte à clé, et abaissa les stores afin d'éviter les regards indiscrets. Il se retourna et adressa un sourire à Sara avant de la rejoindre et de sceller à nouveaux ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou. Il voulait goûter sa le doux parfum de sa peau, il en rêvait depuis des années. Il lui déposa des baisers bruant le long du cou en formant un collier. Sara pencha sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Les mains de Grissom ne restèrent pas inactives (les coquines !). Il les glissa le long du dos de Sara, s'amusant à remonter et à redescendre sous son tee shirt.

Sara passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Grissom, et joua avec ses cheveux, dessinant des arabesques dans son cou. Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle sentit deux bras l'encercler pour la rapprocher d'elle. Sara sentit tout de suite l'effet qu'elle faisait à Grissom. Ils décidèrent de se déplacer du milieu de la pièce. Grissom la poussa contre le mur, et lui maintenant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

-"Grisss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

-"Je vais te montrer la torture que j'endure depuis des années..."

Il garda les poignets de Sara fermement dans ses mains, laissant ses lèvres goûter à chaque centimètre carré du visage de Sara, son autre main se glissant le long de son ventre. Il ôta le haut de Sara, et lui reprit ses poignets.

-"Griss, c'est pas drôle...Grisssssss je t'en supplie..."

-"Hm, chutt honey, laisse moi faire..."

Ne faisant plus attention aux protestations de Sara, il traça une courbe de feu partant du cou de Sara jusqu'à son nombril. Il remonta doucement, sous les gémissements de Sara. Elle sentait son désir se répandre dans ses veines, la chaleur montait en elle, et le plus frustrant était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, Grissom la retenait.

Dans un gémissements elle lui demanda de le lâcher, mais il ne voulu pas. Il s'attarda avec sa main sur la poitrine de Sara, qui se tordait de désir. Il caressait délicatement ses seins au travers du bout de tissu noir. De son doigt, il devinait les auréoles qui s'offriraient à lui plus tard. Il posa ses lèvres sur le fin tissu, et déposa des baisers, jouant sur l'intensité. Il passa de l'un à l'autre, des fois vite, des fois doucement. Il voyait que Sara se contractait de plus en plus et commençait à perdre son calme.

-"Griisss, o c'est bon, Grisss lâche moi...s'iiil te plaiit..."

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Il décida de lui lâcher ses mains, qui se dirigèrent directement sur sa chemise. Tout en l'embrassant, Sara déboutonné un à un les boutons, laissant le torse de Grissom se découvrir petit à petit. Grissom attrapa Sara par les hanches et l'attira vers lui. Il sentit ses paumes chaudes en contact avec son torse, et émis un gémissement qui se perdit sur la bouche de Sara.

-"Je vais te faire payer !"

-"Oh, honey, je ne te savais pas revancharde."

-"Tu crois que moi non plus je ne subis pas une torture quotidienne ?"

Sur ces mots elle se baissa lentement, parcourant le torse de Grissom de baiser plus ou moins brûlant. Il haleté en sentant ses lèvres collées sur sa peau. Sara se retrouva à hauteur de son bas ventre, et commença à enlever la ceinture de Grissom. Elle lui baissa son pantalon qui laissa paraître son sexe tendu au maximum au travers de son boxer. Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Elle passa donc son indexe sur le boxer de Grissom, et frôlait son sexe, tout en embrassant son torse.

-"Sarraaa..."

-"Chutttt..."

Elle remonta vers lui et l'embrassa, il passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge, laissant apparaître les deux pointes tendues de la jeune femme. Grissom s'abaissa un tout petit peu, et passa le bouts de ses doigts sur les tétons de la brunette. Un gémissement se fit entendre, il sourit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, puis il en prit un dans sa bouche. Il tétait, aspirait, chatouillait avec le bout de sa langue. Ne voulant pas faire de jaloux, il fit de même avec le second. Puis il retrouva le goût des lèvres de Sara. Elle passa une jambe autour de celles de Grissom et s'amusa à la remonter le long de son mollet nu, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Il se souvint alors qu'il était en boxer devant la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'elle avait toujours son pantalon. Il y remédia immédiatement, il déboutonna le jean de Sara et le laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il découvrit un boxer en dentelle noir, similaire à son soutient gorge. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sentit les deux jambes de Sara s'accrocher à sa tailler. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, il l'a porta jusqu'au bureau. D'un mouvement brutal il débarrassa les papiers qui s'y trouvaient avant d'y déposer sa csi préférée. Il l'allongea avec délicatesse, et prit la direction de son bas ventre. Il accrocha son boxer à ses dents et entreprit de lui descendre lentement.

-"Gil ! Jamais on ne m'avais fait ça..."

-"Et tu n'a encore rien vu mon coeur."

Il avait frissonné à l'entente de son prénom au travers des gémissements de Sara. Une fois arrivé à ses pieds, et le boxer retirait, il remonta avec sa longue le long du mollet de la jeune femme, puis parcoura l'intérieur de sa cuisse et s'arrêtât sur l'aine. Il stoppa un moment. Il regarda Sara et remonta pour l'embrasser, et pendant ce long baiser il commença à titiller son clitoris avec son annulaire pour lui procurer plus de plaisir.

Sara haletât sous la sensation vertigineuse que lui procurait se plaisir. Elle gémit entre les lèvres de son amant, ce qui le fit sourire. Sentant le sexe de Sara gonflé et humide, il décida de descendre. Arrivée au bas ventre de la demoiselle, commença à jouer avec sa langue sur le clitoris de Sara, lui procurant une vague de chaleur intense dans tous le corps. Il s'amusait à mordiller, jouant.

Il remonta pour embrasser Sara et la faire goûter à elle même, ce qu'ils trouvèrent tous les deux très érotique. Il glissa sa main, et pénétra a jeune de deux doigts. Elle ne put se contenir, et cria son prénom dans le bureau. En sentant le sexe de la jeune femme se contracter, il ajouta sa langue, ce qui procura un orgasme à Sara. Quand elle se détendit et qu'elle retrouva son souffle, il remonta jusqu'à elle, lui déposant de doux baisers dans le cou.

Sara passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Grissom pour le sentir un peu plus, et avec un coup de rein de maître, elle le retourna et inversa ainsi les positions. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles dilatés de Grissom. Elle descendit le long de son corps en l'embrassant, et se décida à retirer le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son amant. Le boxer trouva refuge sur le sol, et Sara prit la verge de Grissom dans sa bouche. Elle entama un léger va et vient, prémisse d'un future activité. Elle accéléra le mouvement et joua aussi avec ses dents. Grissom qui sentait le point de non retour arrivait la stoppa nette.

-"Saraaaaa, arrête, s'il te plait."

En sentant le corps de son patron se raidir, elle s'arrêtât. Elle remonta et l'embrassa. Grissom a retourna pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Ils soudèrent leurs regards, et Grissom commença à entrer en Sara. Il stoppa quelques secondes pour qu'elle puisse s'y habituer, puis il entama un de légers va et viens. Ils s'embrassaient, passionnément, faisant passer des années de sentiments refoulés. Au bout de quelques minutes Grissom accéléra les mouvements, et fixait toujours Sara. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés. Sara haletait sous lui. Il sentit le corps de Sara se contractait, et vit un léger voile couvrir ses pupilles. Quelques secondes après, elle se figea, criant son nom.

-"Giiiiiiiiillllllllll"

A l'entente de son prénom, criait par la femme qu'il aimait, il la rejoignit.

-"Saaaaarrrrrrraaaaa, Hoooooooonnnnneyyyyyyyy."

Une fois la vague de chaleur passée, il ralentit ses vas et viens. Puis il s'immobilisa. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se fixèrent, essoufflés. Un sourire se dessina sur chacune de leurs lèvres. Grissom scella ses lèvres sur celles de Sara. Elle approfondit le baiser. Puis il se retira, restant toujours collée à elle.

Après quelques minutes, Sara se releva. Elle prit ses vêtements et s'habilla en hâte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce sans adresser un regard à Grissom.

Il était là, nu, étendu par terre. Sara venait de sortir de la pièce et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Avait-il était si mauvais ?

Il se leva et se rhabilla en vitesse de peur que quelqu'un ne puisse les surprendre. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. En ouvrant la porte, il entendit la douche coulée. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il aperçut la silhouette de Sara, sous l'eau, à en voir les mouvements de son corps elle sanglotait. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il déposa de légers baisers dans son cou.

-"Sara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis moi Honey !"

-"Un pas avant, deux pas en arrière !"

-"De quoi ?"

-"Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ! C'est ce qui te caractérise Gil !"

-"Je ne comprends pas mon coeur."

-"Chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi, tu en fais deux en arrière. Je suis partie du bureau avant que tu me demandes d'oublier ce qui s'est passé."

Il força Sara à se retourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il accrocha son regard aux yeux chocolat de la brunette.

-"Sara, jamais je ne t'aurais demandé d'oublier pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne le pourrais moi même. J'avais pris la décision de faire le premier pas. Après que tu sois passé à mon bureau hier soir, j'ai bien réfléchis. Honey, je t'aime, du plus profond de mon âme. J'ai conscience que je t'ai énormément fait souffrir. Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne le ferais plus, mais je vais tâcher d'éviter. Sara, tu m'as volé mon coeur depuis San Francisco, toi seule en possèdes la clé. Ce que tu m'as offert toute à l'heure, je veux te l'offrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

-"Gil, moi aussi je t'aime."

Elle ne pu dire un mot de plus, l'émotion était trop présente. Grissom lui re plaça une mèche derrière son oreille et l'embrassa.

-"Gil, tu es tout habillé !"

-"Ah oui mince, maintenant mes vêtements sont trempés."

Elle le regarda malicieusement, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-"On va tout de suite remédier à ce problème."

fin.

Voilà c'est ma première NC-17 et je ne sais pas si je vais continuer hihi !!


End file.
